


I saw you standing there

by TheRedAlice



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bar, Gravity Falls - Freeform, Gravity Falls Oregon, Gravity Falls References, Gravity Falls Spoilers, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Older Characters, Older Dipper Pines, Older Mabel Pines, There Will Be Sin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedAlice/pseuds/TheRedAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper, aged 23, has just moved in to the sleepy town of Gravity Falls. Life is good now. However, someone will come along the way and change his life forever. But who knows? Maybe nobody does. Maybe its just nothing. Or maybe it's everything he's ever wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Floating Foam Bar and Grill

No one exactly knew why that boy wanted to move. Everyone knew Dipper, and loved him dearly, but it was his scene for constant adventure that got him in trouble with the authorities. There was the time he and his sister Mabel bought a grappling hook and pretended they were in Attack on Titan by swinging on buildings (They were in holding for vandalism and their mother had to come get them. They confiscated the grappling hooks but ended up stealing them back). Another time they adopted a pig from a nearby farm that was giving away 15 pound pigs (They actually stole the pig but no one really cared). It wasn’t until Mabel convinced dipper when they were 18 to go and steal candy from a dollar store. They did that a few times until they decided to try a different store and got caught. They were arrested and put in Holding until Grenada and Candy came to get them.

But that was all in the past. It was the present, Dipper and Mabel are now 23, and Dipper has just finished packing his last box. He sat up, whipped his brow and smiled to his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He looked over to Mabel, who smiled and gave Dipper a pat on the back.

“I’m proud of you bro-bro.” Mabel said with a light and bouncy tone in her voice.

“Mabel, we’re not kids anymore! Stop calling me that!” Dipper exclaimed as he lightly punched his sister’s arm and bent down to pick up the box he just packed.

“Well, I don’t care that we’re not kids! You’ll still be my bro-bro.” Mabel smiled as she walked out with Dipper and opened the front door for him. They walked to the moving van and placed the box inside. Dipper turned around and placed his fists on his back, pressing as he arched his back. He groaned as his fists fell limp at his side.

“I’m goanna miss you Dip…” Mabel sighed as her eyes watered. She gave a sad smile and wrapped her arms around her brother’s waist.

“I know Mabe’s, I’m goanna miss you too…” He said as he squeezed Mabel’s body lightly and pulled away.

“Promise that you’ll text me and send me lots of pictures?” Mabel whispered as she whipped a falling tear from her cheek.

“Promise.” Dipper said lightly as he kissed his sister’s forehead. He pulled away and smiled, gripping Mabel’s arms lightly before closing up the back and securing in then jogging to the driver’s seat and sliding in. He gripped the wheel and pressed the key into the ignition. He pressed the gas pedal.

“Bye Dipper!” He heard Mabel shout as he pulled out of the driveway of their once shared house. He glanced into the rearview mirror and smiled, his own eyes beginning to tear as he drove onto the highway leading to his destination.

______

When Dipper finally arrived in Gravity Falls, Oregon, the last thing he expected was how beautiful his new house looked surrounded by the pine trees. He had paid some construction workers to build a house the exact way he envisioned his dream house.  He knew where everything was going to go, what he was going to do. Dipper had his whole life planned out and was so ready to live it.

______

It was almost supper time when Dipper had moved all of his boxes in and unpacked his bedroom. He had his bed set up, his desk and PC (with 2 TG), dresser, and put up the drawings he did in his walk-in closet. When he noticed the time after he set up his alarm clock and set all of the times on his electronics, he decided to celebrate by going out to eat and buying groceries. Being the semi-rich person Dipper was, he knew that he may be able to start a business if he made room for it.  He thought about ideas as he walked around town. He thought about opening a restaurant or a hospital. A bank or possibly a chapel. From the different pictures he saw while looking for plots of land and looking at the different things this seemingly small town had to offer, he noticed there was no chapel. While Dipper didn’t exactly believe in a God, he thought he would help out the people that did. But then he thought about all of the other possibilities. A clothing store or a lab. A bakery or a school. Too many options when Dipper thought he had his entire life planned and ready.

Dipper came out of his thought process as an arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him backwards. His head jerked upwards and as yelp found its way out of Dipper’s throat. He didn’t realize how thirsty he was. The owner of the arm slid it away and smiled. Dipper turned around, panic stirring in his chest. His wide and panicked eyes softened as he saw a friendly smile spread across the strange man’s face.

“Are you alright there Pine Tree?” The man chuckled as he smoothed out Dippers shirt.

“I guess so…and my name isn’t Pine Tree.” Dipper said with confusion as he tried to make sense of what happened.

“I know it’s not, but considering that’s what you were about to run into, I thought that’s what I would go off of. It’s a start.” Dipper glanced around. He looked over at the bright colors that were next to the man.   _Floating Foam Bar and Grill._ Dipper mumbled the name under his breath as he read it aloud. “Yup!” The man said as he heard Dipper speak. “My brother Tad owns the place.”

Dipper gave the man a strange look.

“Anyways, I can tell you’re hungry. Why don’t you go on in and I’ll sit with you.” The man offered. Dipper shook his head.

“No thanks. I am hungry, yes, but I was kinda hoping to just sit down and chill out alone, ya know?” Dipper winced inwardly. He felt really bad about saying that to such a nice person, but he just wanted to be by himself for a while.

“No problem Pine Tree! If we ever meet again, I’ll definitely buy you a drink or something, my treat!” The man smiled again as he turned to leave, but he paused and turned back around, extending his hand. “By the way, the name’s Bill, Bill Cipher! Nice to meet ya!” Dipper quickly shook Bill’s hand.

“And my name is Dipper. Very nice to meet you Bill.” He couldn’t help but notice how soft Bill’s hand was.

“Indeed. Remember: Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, BYE!” Bill shouted as he ran off and disappeared around the corner.

Not exactly taken aback by Bill’s words, Dipper walked calmly into the Diner. He was immediately met with Bill’s smiling face. “Did I mention that I work here?” Bill asked as he mentioned for Dipper to follow him. He followed silently, chuckling to himself.  _This guy’s just a big goof isn’t he?_

He was placed at a booth near the kitchen and a laminated menu was placed in front of Dipper.

“Today our specials are steak with a side of baked potato with bacon, cheese, and sour cream, along with mashed potatoes and gravy- but that’s optional. Our soup of the day is a lobster bisk along with a Cesar salad. Shall I start you off with a drink sir? Perhaps water or lemonade?”

Dipper was amazed at how fast Bill went from playful 10 year old to a sophisticated server. Dipper had to move his jaw to make sure that his mouth wasn’t wide open.

“U-Um…” Dipper fumbled with the menu and quickly tried to locate the drinks. After flipping around aimlessly for a few moments, Bill gently took the menu out of Dipper’s hands and flipped it to the back, where the wines, beers, milkshakes and soft drinks were. “I think I’ll just have a coffee… do you have any hazelnut creamers?”

“A whole bunch of ‘em.” Bill replied with a smile.

“Can you just bring about…” Dipper thought for a second before looking back up at Bill, "...just bring as many as you want.”

“Sure thing pal! Wave me over when you’re ready to order.”  Bill turned around and walked into the kitchen. Dipper sighed and sat back in his chair. _I guess that it’s good that I’m getting friendly with the locals…_  Dipper thought as he closed his eyes, enjoying the buzz of the bar and the scent of food that seemed to float around his nose.  It seemed like only a few seconds before Bill came back with Dipper’s coffee.

“One coffee with,” he pulled out a small white bowl and a few handfuls of creamers from his apron pockets,” hazelnut creamers.” Bill said as he placed the bowl onto the booth table and placed the creamers inside. Dipper gasped.

“Y-you didn’t have to bring me this many, Bill…” Dipper commented as he pulled five out of the bowl and began emptying them into his coffee. He watched as the white cream swirled in the contrasting dark brown color.

“Yeah, well, I thought that some people liked their coffee sweet. I figured you were one of those people.” He said as he pulled out his notepad and pen, ready to take Dipper’s order. “So, have you decided?”

“Um-“ Dipper fumbled for the menu again. Bill set a hand on Dipper’s.

“Calm down there, champ. You don’t have to order yet, that is, if you want to.” Dipper nodded, embarrassed at the thought of this complete stranger touching him. “I’ll be back in a few.” Bill said over his shoulder as he walked away. Dipper took a deep breath and look in the sights and smells around him. He looked over to the bar and saw a smiling man with a wide, toothless smile, and pale white skin. He had black hair and wore… a suit? _Must be a fancy place…_ Dipper thought as he took a sip of his unmixed coffee. He immediately spit it out and grabbed a straw.


	2. Hello? Who Is This?

Once Dipper got home from the bar, he immediately fell asleep. But it wasn’t on his bed, oh no. It was face first, on the thinly carpeted ground, and he didn’t even have the chance to close the door. So when Dipper woke up in the morning, he was in pain and very cold. He stood up, but once he did, his head was screaming at him to lay back down. Trying to ignore the throbbing sensation in his head, Dipper went to close the door and moved to his bedroom. He sat on his large bed and began to think. What happened last night? One second he was drinking coffee and the next he was dragged to the bar by… who? He tried to think back. It wasn't Bill; he has blond hair and was in an apron. That person…had…

Dipper stopped trying to think. His head was pounding and his throat hurt. Was he yelling too much? Mable always said that he could get pretty loud when he was drunk… but that was the time he had unknowingly brought someone home and had his ass pounded.

Dipper stopped reliving that moment and looked down at his hands. There, in a faint blue, was written _252-311-8544_. So, not even trying to control his curiosity, Dipper decided to call the number. He picked up his smartphone and punched in the numbers. It rang. Once… twice… thrice… q-

“Hello…?” a sleepy voice answered. Dipper checked the time: 12:06 pm.

“Hi there… um…” Dipper didn’t know how to explain why he was calling,” well I just-“

“Oh, wait! You’re that boy from the bar, right?”

“I-I think so…?” Dipper replied as his right hand reached to the back of his neck and rubbed.

“Yeah! I remember now! Tall, brown hair, a bit awkward?”

“Yeah, that’d be me…”

“Well, you probably don’t remember me,” the voice sounded awake now,” but my name’s Pacifica. Pacifica Northwest. Nice to… meet you?” Pacifica giggled.

“Yeah I g-“ Dipper heard a knock at his front door. “Hey, I gotta go Pacifica. Name’s Dipper by the way.” He didn’t bother waiting for a goodbye. He actually wanted to hang up as soon as he found out who it was, but didn’t want to seem rude. That was the cause of a lot of problems for Dipper. He ran to the door and opened it.

“Weird, I could have sworn you were in this very doorway last night. Passed out I believe.” The man at Dipper’s door said with a smile.

“You hush Bill. I actually just woke up, so if you’d found me sooner, I still would have been. Anyways, what do you need?” Dipper spoke impatiently. He didn’t mean to, but he always had a certain tone whenever he woke up. 

“What? Can little Pine Tree not be bothered with company at,” Bill checked his watch,” 12:11 PM?”

Dipper sighed. “I mean, sometimes-“

“That was a rhetorical question.” Bill laughed.

“Pfft, yeah. I totally knew that…”

“Sure you did bud. Anyways, you must be hungry, so let’s go eat!” Bill turned to leave.

“Umm… that’s okay Bill. I kinda want to-“

“Damnit man, do you not remember anything from last night? I mean, you got pretty wasted, but come on.” Bill said with a groan as he turned to face Dipper once more.

“What should I remember then?” Dipper asked, actually impatient this time and a hint of sass in his stance as he crossed his arms and shifted his weight.

“I told you that next time that I saw you, I would take you to eat!” Bill retorted, a “duh” following after.

“Oh… I do remember that b-“

“Great! Let’s go then!” Bill reached in and grabbed Dipper’s wrist. He was then pulled out his doorway, down the steps of his house, and out into town.

\--------

Bill paused in the midst of his running, which had caused an out of breath Dipper to slam into Bill’s back, and in turn caused the two to fall over onto the concrete of the sidewalk. Dipper groaned, but just decided to stay still and catch his breath. Bill groaned as well, and the words “what are you doing” almost left his lips. He decided against it and just said “Are you alright, Pine Tree?” as Dipper began to relax on top of Bill’s back and regain his breath.

“Yeah,” Dipper managed to mumble through the fabric of Bill’s yellow and black shirt. The feel of Dipper’s moving jaw against Bill’s back felt like a weird massage between his shoulder blades. He shivered.

“Well, then, would you mind getting up, because I think my face is bleeding.” Bill tried not to sound like he didn’t enjoy the pressure of someone on his back (it helped in a way). Dipper gasped and scrambled off of Bill. He knelt down beside him and turned him over. There were a few scrapes on his face- one on his nose and a few on his cheeks- but none of them were bleeding heavily. Dipper let out a sigh of relief.

“I think you’ll be okay,” Dipper said as pulled the sleeves of his jacket up and reached into his right pocket for a first-aid kit that he might have. Bill turned his attention to Dipper’s arms. He couldn’t believe what was littered across them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom, chapter. Sorry it took so long, i had some bad blockage. I hope you enjoy!

“Holy shit Pine Tree! You have tattoos?” Bill almost screeched as he grabbed Dipper’s wrist and pulled it to his face for closer inspection. He hadn’t noticed last night, but Dipper had a small, blue pine tree smackdab in the middle of his wrist and a few other small ones surrounding it.

 Bill’s eyes began to flicker around Dipper’s exposed arm in excitement. All Dipper could do was sit awkwardly as he tried not at acknowledge the stares from those passing by the two. He knew they were taking up space on the sidewalk, he knew that some had actually stopped to watch the two. Dipper’s anxiety was beginning to kick in and he felt the world around him fade. He felt lightheaded and scared. He didn’t want to tell Bill to stop and keep moving. After all, he was having fun and still needed the blood cleaned off. He didn’t want to say anything until Bill was ready to get up, but he tried anyways.

“Um… Bill?” Dipper whispered. He felt as if more people were stopping to stare. He tried to reach for Bill with one of his hands and get his attention, but he was too focused on Dipper’s tattoos.

“Bill?” Dipper tried again. His arms were feeling heavy and numb.

“Bi-“

“Hey, are you hungry? I’m starving.” Bill stated as stood up quickly and extended his arm towards Dipper, who was grateful to get out of the public eye. Dipper graciously took his new friend’s hand and was pulled up from the concreate sidewalk.

“Let’s go to _Floating Foam,_ yeah?” Bill suggested with a smile as his hand drooped to his side and swung carelessly.

“Um, sure thing! I don’t think I tried that thing you recommended me last time… the Macaroni and cheese with… with…” Dipper tried to focus of the food item that went with the suggestion, but it was part of a drunken memory that was too hazy to retrieve at the moment.

“With beer battered mushrooms?” Bill asked with a small smile, chuckling at the sight of a still confused Dipper.

“No, not mushrooms… It was something else… I mean, I remember hearing it, but there was something else that-“Dipper was cut off by Bill stopping his walk and doubling over in laughter. Dipper became confused once again as he stopped as well, his brows furrowing and his head cocked to the side ever-so-slightly.

“You’re thinking—you’re—hahaha you’re thinking about what the—“Bill kept trying to talk through his seemingly endless bought of laughter and giggles, but it just made him bend over more. He eventually got to the point where he was on his knees and his face was almost completely red. He had eventually calmed down, but quite a few minutes passed before doing so.

Bill stood back up, whipping a few strayed strands of hair from his face and a tear that began to roll down his cheek. He sighed as his hand dropped, giggled once more, and gave Dipper a small smile. The mentioned for the two to begin walking again.

“So, you don’t remember this, but when I was telling you about the food, some drunk guy who was passing by said “with a side of D-“Bill cut himself off as a few giggles left his mouth once more. “a side of dick.” Bill managed to finish before erupting into another fit of giggles.

Dipper’s eyes widened as heat rose to his cheeks. The memory suddenly came to him, the hazy fog that once covered it now gone as he recalled the event from last night. He himself also began laughing, remembering how he had replied to the guy somewhat flirtatiously. He felt himself cringe mentally, but managed to laugh it off as the two arrived at the bar.

Bill walked in, signaling a number two with his fingers and guiding Dipper to a booth. He recognized the booth as the one he sat at last night. He shot Bill a glace before looking away as Bill caught his gaze and winked while sitting across from the brow haired boy.

A waiter came over with a pad in his hand and a strange look on his face, almost as if it was stuck in a permeant smile.

“Hey, Bill. The usual I presume?” The waiter asked as he grabbed the pen that was tucked away behind his ear.

“Actually, Tad, no. Dipppy and I are actually going to share the new item. Also, get 8-ball to make it, I think he does it the best--well other than me.” Bill joked with a smug smile.

“Sure thing! It should be out in a few!” Tad exclaimed as he turned away from the two and went to the kitchen.

Bill turned back to Dipper, the smile still present on his face. “That, my dear boy, was my brother Tad. He and I own the place, so anything you want is on the house.” Bill informed while Dipper took a sip of water that he didn’t realize had been brought to them. He nodded with a confident smile and picked up the glass. Dipper knew that deciding to move to Gravity Falls was one of the best things he could’ve ever done. Well, that and asking Bill on a date a few months after.


	4. Chapter 4

“A-A date?” Bill stammered as he hesitantly removed his hand from the glass of water he had just set in front of Dipper, almost dropping his tray.

“Yeah, a date… Is… that alright?” Dipper tried to say nonchalantly as he brought the cup his mouth and tried to find the straw with his tongue.

“I-I mean—yeah, I just—“Bill had waited for this day for quite a while. He had practiced what he would say and how the conversation would go, but now that it was happening he couldn’t seem to find the right words. Dipper smiled as he set the chilly water down and let a small giggle leave his lips.

“So, is that a yes?” Dipper assumed with a chuckle, his smile turning shy as his gaze flicked around Bill’s face.

“Of course, of course, I just—“Bill was still messing up his words. he tucked the tray he was holding under his arm and raked a hand through his golden locks, which happened to already be slicked back. He puffed his cheeks and let out a quiet huff.

“Great,” Dipper chirped as he stuck the straw back in his mouth and drank nearly half the glass. One thing Dipper had found out about himself while living here was that he drank a lot when he was nervous. "So, tomorrow, noon, I’ll come to your place and we’ll go somewhere.”

Bill laughed as he released the handful of hair he had on the back of his head. His hand drooped to his side. “Where _are_ we going to go anyways?” Bill questioned, a small smirk present on his face as dipper got up and placed a few dollar bills on the table.

“Oh, no where special. Just a place I found while on a walk one day.” Dipper flicked his gaze to Bill, “You’re not afraid of water, are you?” he joked. 

“Psh, no…” Bill tried to laugh it off, but instead caught Dipper’s interest. Instead of asking about it, Dipper decided to leave the topic alone for now.

“Alright, so, I guess we’ll be going mini golfing then?” Dipper suggested with a shrug.

“Yeah, that sounds… nice.” Bill smiled as he waved a blushing Dipper out of the restaurant.

___________

“Bill, I swear if you get another hole-in-one I’m gonna-“

“You’ll what? Smack me with your club?” Bill suggested teasingly as he twirled his golf club in his hand then rested it on his shoulder. 

“Yes, actually!” Dipper exclaimed in playful anger. He gripped the handle and swung it behind him as if it were a bat, but laughed and put it down when Bill began to cower in mock fright. Bill straightened himself out and dusted his brown and yellow shirt. _He wears a lot of yellow…_  Dipper thought suddenly as Bill positioned his club at the green ball. He glanced over his shoulder to look at Dipper before turning back and swinging.

Dipper watched in disbelief as the ball followed the perfect curve of the course and landed in the white pocket in the ground at the end of the trail. His jaw dropped as Bill turned back to his partner and smirked.

“I guess I should be ready for a beating, then.” Bill teased with a wink. Suggestive or not, Dipper’s face turned red and moving to brush past the yellow clad boy. He positioned his club at his blue ball. Dipper closed his eyes, took in a deep breath, and forced his shoulders back to relive some tension. He exhaled slowly and opened his eyes, now feeling a bit more focused.

He took another breath, brought his club back, and swung. It was a powerful swing, one that was sure to put a lot of power unto whatever it hit. Unfortunately, it wasn’t the ball. The club instead flew from Dipper’s hands and into the rushing waters of the fake river beside them.

Dipper began to panic. What if it would just float in the water forever? Would he be fined for not bringing back the club? He wouldn’t know, different establishments had different rules. Bill couldn’t do anything to help or reassure Dipper, he was too busy laughing. He wanted to try and say “don’t worry about it.” But it instead came out as, “Wha- ha! What the—fuha! —what the fu—hahaha!”

A now flustered Dipper began to watch the club and follow it down the rushing waters. He had to jog to actually keep up with the thing. Dipper felt a presence move beside him and he looked over. Bill was now jogging alongside him.

“You done laughing now?” Dipper huffed.

“Yeah,” Bill chuckled,” and I’m sorry. Anyways, don’t worry about the club, it’ll end up back at the booth. Someone’ll get it.”

“Then why are we still running?”

“I don’t know! I’m following you!”

“We’ll I’m following the river!”

“That’s not a river, Dip.”

“W- Yeah, I know that, but that’s what I’m gonna call it, alright?”

“Sure, whatever you say, Pine Tree.”

“Ugh, again with the nickname?” Dipper scoffed.

“Yes, again with the nickname!” Bill laughed.

“Can we stop running now?”

“Sure, if you want. But I bet I can beat you to the booth!” Bill challenged.

“Oh, you are so on!” Dipper smiled as the two sped their jog to a sprint and pushed themselves to get to the booth first. Dipper had a slight advantage with no ball or club in his hand, but Bill won anyways. Dipper rewarded the man with a kiss.

______

A few months past -specifically five- and things were going well. They had a few up’s and down’s, left’s and right’s -things of that sort- but all was going well.

Bill grunted as he picked up another one of his cardboard boxes and swung around to walk towards the door. This particular box, which was heavier compared to the ones he had just set down in Dipper’s home, which were mainly full of clothes and hangers. He felt some of the weight lift from his trembling arms and peered around the box. Dipper did the same and gave a struggled smiled as the two locked eyes. Bill mumbled out a “thank you” as he adjusted himself with the box’s new weight and walked forward. Dipper puffed out a “no problem” as he looked behind him to watch his feet and go up the stairs.

Soon, the climb was over and the box was placed gently onto the porch with a huff from the young couple.

“What the hell is in that thing?” Dipper questioned, bending over and placing his hands on his knees for balance as he tried to regain his breath. Bill copied his lover’s actions with a smile.

“I have no clue… maybe its kitchen stuff? Not sure why I have so much though, I rarely cook. I just eat at the place.” Bill stated as he stood himself upright and stretching his back before picking up the box again and shuffling into the kitchen to check. Dipper did the same and went to Bill’s car to grab another box, but not before placing a kiss on his lover’s cheek and smiling like an idiot for the rest of the day.


End file.
